Beastly
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: The Final Chapter has begun. The Story is nearing the end; stakes are running high. The tales are becoming more and more deadly. To have any hope of victory, Mina Grimm must team up with an unpredictable accomplice, the mysterious Jared. Can the pair of them rewrite their Fate? Set after 'Fairest'.
1. Tale As Old As Time

When Mina walked in, she knew something was wrong. Maybe it was just the electric feeling that had been haunting her all day, a sure warning that something magical was about to occur. Or maybe it was the restless feeling between tales. The Snow White fiasco had been happened little over a week ago, and nothing unusual had happened since then. This unnerved Mina more than being thrust into another tale. The Story had never allowed her a break before. Perhaps it was cutting her some lack? Yeah right. With a shock, Mina realized what was bothering her.

The kitchen was dirty.

Their kitchen was never, ever dirty. Her mom cleaned all the main rooms of the house with obsessive zeal, never allowing any clutter or mess to form. But there were empty cereal bowls littering the table, a Happy Maids apron thrown carelessly over a chair, and the sink was piled with unwashed dishes. Something major must have taken place to stop Sara Grimm from cleaning. Mina took a few cautious steps further into her family's apartment, her hand in her jacket pocket, stroking the leather-bound Grimiore. Then, she heard it. A faint sob came from the living room.

"Mom?!" Mina cried, and raced into the living room. There was her mom, perched on their outdated couch; many used tissues falling onto the floor. Sara looked up as her daughter entered, staring at her with eyes red from crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Mina asked, seriously freaked out. Her Mom was usually the calm one who always knew that to do. To see her in such a disheveled state was unthinkable.

"It's Charlie!" Sara sobbed into a tissue, her thin shoulders shaking. Mina's heart tightened painfully, and her breathing caught.

"What's wrong with Charlie?" Mina asked, her hands shaking slightly.

"G-g-gone!" Her mom bawled. "He didn't return from school today, and one of his teachers called and said he never made it to class! He's been missing the entire day!" Mina eyes widened. Charlie was a good student; he wouldn't skip school. Had one of the Fae recognized who he was?

"I've already contacted the police, but they say they can't do anything yet!" Sara cried, wiping her nose pitifully. "But I'm going to police station to see if I can't change their minds. I was waiting for you to get back from school though. Can you stay here and see if Charlie comes back?"

"'Course." Mina said huskily. "You go ahead." Sara nodded and stood, rushing out of the room to grab her purse. Mina followed her mom to the door.

"Don't worry Mom." Mina said, trying to project a strong, comforting image. "Charlie's a smart boy." Sara smiled, though it did not reach her eyes.

"I know he is, honey." She said, and ran out of the apartment. Mina stood rooted to the spot, her tough exterior crumbling. Her sweet little brother was missing. There was no end to the danger he might be in. Mina sunk into one of the chairs in the kitchen, fear coursing through her veins. Absently, she fingered the Grimiore inside her pocket. It heated at her touch, humming with pure magic. A sudden idea enter Mina's mind, and she stood up quickly, fumbling to bring the Grimiore out of her pocket. It had always helped her with her quests, would it help her now? Mina closed her eyes in concentration, clutching the Grimiore tightly.

_I need to find Charlie, I need to find Charlie, I need to find Charlie-_

Mina opened the book. As she did so, the book changed shape, morphing into a glowing ethereal compass. Mina stared at it excitedly. The little needle wasn't pointing North, but southeast. Mina looked up, and was surprised to see it was pointing towards the front door. She held the compass tightly, her heart beating wildly. This would lead her to Charlie.

Mina strode across the room and grabbed their cordless landline phone. Quickly she dialed her best friend's number, the familiar electric feeling of magic coursing down her spine.

* * *

Mina stood on the sidewalk in front of the Wong's Chinese restaurant. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet; from cold or impatience she didn't know. Her frozen fingers clung stubbornly onto the magical compass. Currently the small needle was pointing down the road. It took all of Mina's willpower not to take off without Nan. Who knew what kind of danger Charlie was in because of the Faes while she just stood there? But part of her (the rational part, no doubt), told her to wait. Nan's car would go much faster than Mina's bike, and time was of the essence. A honk startled Mina out of her grim thoughts. A very familiar black sports care was slowing to a stop in front of her. The window rolled down, and Brody stuck his head out.

"Someone needed a lift?" He asked, blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. I could only stand there, gaping like an idiot. Nan leaned over from the passenger seat to look through the window.

"Well don't just stand there!" She chided her speechless friend. "Hop in!" Stirring out of my incredulous state and blushing furiously, I ran out into the street and opened the car door, slipping into the back seat. Nana turned to face me from the passenger seat. She was chewing her lower lip, a nervous habit of hers. She was dressed to kill as always, sporting a thin golden sweater with skinny jeans and matching golden canvas flats. Her long wavy blonde hair was perfect falling passed her shoulders gracefully. If her face wasn't pinched with worry, she could have been easily mistaken for a beauty model.

"Any news about Charlie yet?" She asked fretfully. Charlie was like the little brother she never had and Nan was extremely protective of him. I shook my head sadly, and she groaned. Brody reached out and clasped Nan's hand comfortingly. I tactfully resisted the urge to forcefully wrestle them apart. I suppose I was still a little jealous of Nan. After the Snow White incident, the two of them had gotten together. I tried to be happy for both of them, I really, truly did. Neither of them remembered how Brody and I used to be together, so I couldn't hold their new relationship against them, right? Unfortunately, my reasoning didn't keep me from being jealous as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Hey, no worries." Brody said to Nan consolingly. "We'll find him. Where to?" Brody asked, turning around to give me a reassuring smile. My stomach fluttered under his gaze, my tongue thick.

"Oh." I mumbled, berating myself internally for sounding so stupid. "Uh… forward, I guess." I added lamely, staring down at the compass. Brody complied, and started down the road.

"So… what's that you've got there?" Brody asked after a minute, glancing in his rearview mirror at the compass in my lap.

"It- it will show me where Charlie is." I said, not exactly answering the question. Curse Nan for bringing her boyfriend along! I couldn't think properly with him around. No doubt they were probably out on a date when I had called.

"That thing is going to help us locate Charlie?" Brody asked again, as if making sure he had heard correctly.

"I'll know the place Charlie is being held at when I see it… I hope." I stuttered. "I'm sorry, I can't really explain it."

"I see." Brody said, but he sounded doubtful.

"Hey, if there is one thing I've learned, it's to trust Mina's judgment." Nan scolded her boyfriend. I glowed with pride at my best friend's support. Nan continued on. "Besides, Mina's hunches have never failed me before. She was the one that told you that kissing me would wake me out of my coma, right? Now how predictable was that?" Brody flushed with pleasure at the memory of their kiss and nodded in mute agreement. The silence that followed was thick. I was left with the awkward feeling of being a third wheel between my ex-boyfriend and my best friend. I wanted to sink into the Italian leather seats and disappear. The compass needle suddenly turned direction. I sat bolt upright, my heart racing. Charlie.

"Left!" I screamed.

"What, here?" Brody asked, confused.

"Yes, here!" I yelped. Brody growled in frustration and turned the steering wheel sharply. I was thrown up against the car door with a muffled 'oof'.

"Sorry!" Brody apologized, glancing over Nan and me. "Warn me a little earlier though, could you?"

"Sure thing!" I squeaked, mortified. This only lasted a second though, because the compass needle spun around again.

"Right!"

"Write what?"

"Right!" I shrieked, leaning into the front and pointing wildly down one street. Brody turned, cutting across traffic recklessly. Nan screamed, covering her eyes, but peeking between her fingers.

The rest of the half hour went similarly. It might have been comical had we not been in mortal peril. Between the compass's constant spinning, Brody's stomach lurching driving, and Nan's nerve grating screaming, I was beginning to feel sick. It was a miracle we didn't get pulled over by a cop or cause a wreck.

* * *

At last we found ourselves cruising through a seedy part of town. The houses were shabby with boarded up windows, and stray dogs wandered aimlessly around. Brody leaned over Nan and locked her car door nervously. I was staring at the compass accusingly. Was it really showing us the way to Charlie, or just getting us lost? I glared at it.

"Come on." I hissed. "Please." At my words, the needle started spinning uncontrollably, pointing at nothing in particular. My heart leapt. Charlie was near.

"Stop the car." I commanded, my voice rising in excitement. Brody pulled the car over and took the keys out.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking at Nan and me.

"Positive." I affirmed. I stepped out of the car. We were right in front of a dingy apartment complex. A tall chain link fence topped with barbed wire surrounded their parking lot. The only trees were already stripped of their leaves, despite that it was still early in the season. The broken concrete slab and swing set which served as a playground was abandoned, the rusty swings creaking in the icy breeze. The whole place reeked strongly of cigarette smoke. Brody had also gotten out of his car on the opposite side and was staring at the broken down apartment complex. His expensive designer brand clothes went in stark contrast to our surroundings.

"I don't like it." Brody said immediately. "It's not safe here. We should call the police."

"Charlie's in there somewhere." I said. "I'm going to go scout the place out."

"Are you crazy?!" Brody asked. No way am I going to let you go in there. You'll be mugged within seconds!"

"I'll be fine." I assured him, slipping the Grimiore into my pocket. "If I don't return in ten minutes, then you can panic. Watch Nan." I sprinted away before Brody had time to argue.


	2. The Sacrifice

The apartment complex gave me the creeps. Graffiti decorated most of the discolored walls. The concrete stairs leading to the second landing had lost its railing years ago. The whole place was so sleazy and dirty. Mina shivered. Out of all the places the Fae had taken Charlie, why here? For the first time, Mina wondered if perhaps Charlie's disappearance was not linked to the Grimm curse. What if humans had kidnapped him? Fae she could handle with the Grimiore, but humans? She was suddenly very aware that she was only a teenage girl, alone and armed with only a book. What if she met with one of the apartment residents? The hair on her arms stood on end. Visions of gangs of thugs surrounding her grew with her imagination. She took a step backward, suddenly wishing she had listened to Brody's advice. She stroked the Grimiore's spine for courage.

Strong arms encircled Mina from behind. Mina screamed, but a large hand clamped on her mouth. Mina panicked, bucking and kicking to free herself. She was pressed against a thin chest as she struggled, the familiar scent of cologne and sweat-

"Mina." A voice said next to her ear. Mina stopped struggling, dazed.

"Jared?" She mumbled through his hand, shocked. Jared laughed softly, his breath tickling her neck. Mina blushed, all too aware of how close they were. Jared let go of her, and she turned around to face him. He was smirking down at her, his shaggy black hair sweeping into his face. His grey eyes were trained on her face, a mischievous glint lighting them up. Mina relaxed a little, relieved to see someone she knew.

"You scared me!" Mina whined, pouting slightly. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Jared raised an eyebrow, amused. "Are you here to help me?" Mina asked hopefully. "Charlie's missing and-"

"And the Grimiore led you here. Yeah, I know." Jared finished, his expression darkening.

"You knew? How?" She asked, amazed. Jared snorted, flicking hair out of his eyes.

"I'm linked to the Grimiore, remember? Let's just say I know when it's being used."

"Oh." Mina said, wondering what exactly was the extent of Jared's powers.

"So you'll help me find Charlie?" Mina asked eagerly.

"Ah." Jared said nervously, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. "No, I'm afraid not." He admitted apologetically. "You see, I was the one who took Charlie."

* * *

For a moment, Mina just stood and stared at Jared in stunned silence. Jared had proved that he was not completely trustworthy before, but he always seemed to pull through in the end. He was hotheaded, mysterious, and unpredictable, but he was not a kidnapper.

"N-no." Mina said, taking a step away from him. Why was he lying to her? Didn't he understand how important this was?

"You didn't kidnap Charlie." She trembled, starting to get upset. Jared watched her sadly.

"I did." He said simply. Mina's heart skipped a beat when she realized he was saying the truth.

"Why?" She sputtered, balling her fists. "Where's my brother?!" She yelled, angry tears swimming in her eyes. As soon as she started to believe she could trust Jared, he pulled something like this on her. But now he had gotten her sweet little brother involved? She took a step toward him, protective fury making her forget that he was taller and stronger than she was. Jared shrank back, and held his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Now Mina-" He began, but he was cut off as Mina's fist connected with his face with a sickening _crack._ Jared staggered backward with a gasp of pain. Mina held her ground in a towering rage, her fists ready to attack again.

"What have you done to my brother?!" She screamed at him. Jared's eyes were half-closed with pain.

"The kid's all right." He grumbled, massaging his jaw. He glanced at Mina, obviously impressed by her brutal right hook.

"How could you?!" Mina yelled, advancing on him. Jared was ready this time; when Mina was only a few inches away, he grabbed her forearms to prevent her from striking again.

"Lower your voice!" He hissed, looking around anxiously.

"Take me to him. _Now_." Mina fumed, struggling to detach herself from Jared's hold.

"Fine, fine!" Jared snapped.

"And get- your- hands- off- me!" Mina growled murderously.

"Promise not to kill me?"

"That remains to be seen."

"Come on." Jared said, dragging her towards one of the nearby apartment buildings.

"If you've done anything to Charlie-" Mina warned, her heart thumping wildly. For all of her big talk, she was scared witless. Jared laughed humorlessly.

"Of course I haven't done anything to Charlie! If anything, he's caused the most damage. He's already gone through four boxes of my cereal." Jared complained. Mina allowed her breathing to become less rapid. That did sound like her brother. Jared led her to an apartment door, the faded painted numbers showing that it was apartment 143. Only then did Jared relinquish his vice-like grip on her. He put his hands into his black denim jeans and pulled out a key ring.

"You hid Charlie here?" Mina spat. Jared inserted one of his tarnished silver keys into the lock on the door.

"Well, yeah." Jared answered, turning the key. "This is where I live." And he swung the door open.

The interior was not as rough as the exterior led you to believe. True, there was peeling paint on the walls and sparse lighting from the naked light bulbs on the ceiling, but it wasn't half bad. A flat screen TV was mounted to one wall and surrounded by a mixture of furniture. There was a black leather couch and a worn armchair, and in the far corner there was a small kitchenette. A small table was propped against a wall with only one chair, showing that Jared was not used to visitors. There was nothing brightly colored and no decorations, but it was a decent bachelor pad. On the floor in front of the TV playing cartoons sat Charlie, surrounding by boxes upon boxes of sugary cereals. He looked up at us as we entered. When he saw me he grinned and waved. Charlie had been here enjoying his own version of heaven while my mom and I had been sick with worry. I was too happy to scold him however. Jared walked over to where Charlie sat and ruffled Charlie's hair affectionately. Charlie smiled up at him before getting up and rushing to me. Charlie hugged me, and the pent up worries and anxieties fled now that my little brother was safe in my arms. I buried my face in his hair, trembling uncontrollably. I felt weak in the legs with relief.

"Mina?" Jared asked, looking at me in concern. "Maybe you should sit down." Charlie broke away from my embrace, grabbing my hand in his smaller one and happily leading me to the couch. Jared followed us, looking worried. I sank onto the couch, and Charlie showed me his collection of Fruity Pebbles color-coded on the floor. Jared came to sit on the couch next to me, but I scooted as far away from him as possible.

"Kiddo," Jared said suddenly, trying to sound friendly and giving Charlie a weak smile. "Why don't you go into my bedroom while your sister and I talk? There are some pretty cool videogames in there." Charlie looked from me to Jared, and then nodded his consent. Grabbing a box of Lucky Charms and Honey Oats, he left the room. Jared turned back to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noting my pale face and quivering hands.

"I'm fine." I said shakily, clasping my hands together to prevent them from trembling. Jared looked at me disbelievingly, but didn't argue.

"Why did you take Charlie?" I started, letting the hurt and betrayal enter my tone. Jared shrugged.

"I had to. The Final Chapter is coming."

"The what?" Mina asked. Jared looked away.

"You're approaching the end of the tales." I gaped at him, first in disbelieve, then wonder, and then finally excitement.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes shining. "The Grimm Curse is ending?" Jared laughed bitterly, and my spirits plummeted.

"Not even close. True, there are only a dozen or so tales left to complete, but they will get increasingly harder. Increasingly… aggressive." My face fell at Jared's words. It seemed unthinkable that the tales could get harder, since most of them had already proved near fatal.

"Hey, count yourself lucky." Jared said darkly. "You're the first Grimm even to make it to the Final Chapter before. Not even the Brothers Grim themselves made it this far."

"You make it sound like I won't survive." I said, swallowing hard. The odds had never been in my favor when it came to the tales. I mean, a teenage girl against the powers of the Fates? But had been steadily gaining confidence with every tale completed, getting new hope for my bleak future ahead. But the way Jared said it, it sounded like I was destined to die in the end. I was painfully aware of my own mortality, my heart spreading blood through my body. I didn't want that to end, not when I could have a whole life ahead of me.

"It's not impossible." Jared said, his eyebrows drawing together. "But something will have to change if the Grimms are to have a chance at victory. He'll need survival training to learn how to defend himself against the Story."

"He?" I asked, blinking. Jared cringed.

"Yes. I'm talking about Charlie. That's why I took him. If I could just train him, teach him how to fight and use the Grimiore-"

"No. Absolutely not." I said, breathing rapidly. "Are you crazy? I'm the next Grimm to fight the Story, not Charlie! This is why I agreed to stay here and fight instead of running away. To protect Charlie. Why didn't you take me instead? Shouldn't you train me?" Jared looked away, not daring to meet my eyes.

"Charlie's a Grimm too. It's possible that the Story will ignore you and go after him instead if he tries to engage it. There might he a way for him to take over the fight, and for you to escape the curse."

"No!" I cried out, clutching the couch for support. "I have to finish this myself."

"Think about this." Jared urged, scooting closer to me, his eyes stormy. "I'm offering you a way out. You might be able to go and live a normal life."

"And sacrifice my baby brother?!" I yelled. "Only over my dead body will the curse come to Charlie." I didn't remember standing, but I found myself towering over Jared, fists clenched.

"I will never give up." I said, my voice cracking. "Not until I'm dead, or the curse is broken." Jared stared up at me, his face unreadable.

"I would have to train you instead then." He told me, rubbing his temple. "It's your only hope. Without my help, you'll never defeat the Story."

"What do you mean, 'train'?" Mina asked. "You've taught me a bit before."

"It's not enough." Jared argued. "The tales are getting harder to beat. You barely made it out of that last one, and that was only because Deirdre sacrificed herself. If Charlie could just live with me temporarily-"

"That's not happening!" I yelled angrily.

"Then you all will die!" Jared shouted back, his own anger finally boiling over. He stood up too, glaring down at me. I crossed my arms defiantly, hot tears racing down my cheeks. It wasn't fair. Charlie was such a nice little boy, he didn't deserve this curse.

"Then take me instead." I breathed. Jared shook his head angrily. My heart froze. He was going to say no, he was going to take Charlie. I fell to my knees in front of Jared.

"Please." I begged Jared, who looked shocked at my actions. "Charlie's not strong enough. The Story will kill him, even with your help. Take me instead." There was a moment of silence as Jared just stared down at me, stunned by my plea. He knelt beside me on the dusty floor.

"You don't know what you're saying." Jared said, sounding shaken.

"I do." I said, meeting his grey eyes with my bloodshot ones. Jared looked uneasy.

"Fine." He said, giving way. "But it's not going to be easy. Here." He offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. Once I was standing however, he didn't let go of my hand.

"You're sure you want to switch places with your brother?" Jared warned. "He could be your way out of the curse, if only… temporarily." I gulped, knowing that Jared was referring to if Charlie died, the curse would be after me again.

"No. I have to do this for him." I vowed. Jared looked at me curiously, though whether admiring my bravery or foolishness I didn't know.

"When will we start the training?" I asked, afraid what the answer would be.

"As soon as possible." Jared replied, letting go of my hand and walking to his kitchenette.

"What about my mom?" I trembled, wrapping my arms around myself. "Can I tell here what's going on?"

"No time." Jared said bitterly. "Besides, how would that conversation go?"

"I can't just leave and not tell her!" I gasped.

"Don't worry, you're not leaving her. I'm kidnapping you. There's a difference." Jared remarked shrewdly.

"But-" Jared turned on me.

"Enough! Are you going to go with me or is Charlie? Enough whining, I'm already regretting my decision to let you go instead!" He snarled. I was used to Jared's hot temper, but it scalded me nonetheless.

"Let me walk Charlie out to Nan and Brody." I said weakly, grasping the full magnitude of my decision. I would be leaving my mom, my friends, my home behind. I would probably die. All of this was hard to take in at one moment.

"Nan and Brody are here?" Jared asked, surprised. I nodded.

"They're waiting in Brody's car just outside the apartment complex." Jared was silent for a second.

"If I let you walk Charlie out, do you promise you'll come back?" Jared asked accusingly.

"Yes."

"Alright." Jared muttered, running a hand through his hair. Jared disappeared into his bedroom, only to reappear with Charlie. I smiled at my brother, but my chin trembled slightly. I fought back tears as I wondered when the next time I would see Charlie was, if at all. I grabbed Charlie's hand, and Jared opened the front door for us. As I walked passed him, Jared whispered in my ear.

"Remember, Grimm. Come back."

"I will." I breathed back. Jared nodded, and closed the door behind us.

* * *

Charlie and I made our way through the maze of old apartment buildings and found our way back to the parking lot. Charlie wanted to skip around but I stubbornly clung onto his hand, not allowing him to run ahead. We found a gate in the chain link fence and went through it. Up ahead, Brody's sports car was waiting for us. There was a double honk of greeting; I couldn't resist smiling when I saw Nan was the one honking, waving at us wildly. Brody got out of the car and ran toward us.

"You found him!" Brody said incredulously, staring at the happy Charlie in bewilderment. Brody grinned at me appraisingly, and my heart gave a painful lurch.

"Yup." I said, my knees like jelly. I led Charlie to the car and opened the car door; Charlie crawled into the back seat, than looked at me expectantly. I closed the car door, and turned around to find myself face to face with Brody.

"Aren't you going to get in?" He asked, puzzled. I breathed in, steeling myself.

"No." I said calmly, "I'm not." Brody stared at me as if judging whether I was joking or not.

"I think I found out who kidnapped Charlie." I said, pulling an excuse out of thin air. "I want to see if I can find any more information."

"No way." Brody said at once. "You've already found Charlie, you don't need to do anymore. It's okay." He said, patting my arm comfortingly. My skin tingled where he had touched me. "You don't have to do everything yourself." He smiled at me, and I could feel my resolve dissolving. I wanted to go home, safe and sound. I wanted to get in the car and laugh with my friends and cuddle with Charlie. I wanted to see my home and tell my mom what I was going and why I was doing it and confess that I was scared. Really, really scared. But I would have to confront the Story eventually. I needed to be prepared. I gave Brody a false smile.

"I'll be okay. You guys go on ahead. I'll take the bus back home later. I'll be fine, I promise." Brody still didn't look convinced.

"Are you sure? I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone." He said, looking at around the bad neighborhood with reservation.

"Don't worry. I'll call the police if I get nervous." I assured him, not caring to remind him I didn't have a cell phone.

"Can I convince you otherwise?" Brody asked dejectedly,

"No."

"This is mad!" Brody groaned. I ignored him and walked over the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"Nan," I said urgently, struggling not to break down in front of my best friend. "Tell my mom that I'll be home soon, okay? That-" I licked my lips, wondering how to phrase it. "That her and Charlie will be safe. And that I love her." Nan looked up at me suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm staying here."

"What?!"

"Trust me, Nan." I said, feeling incredibly guilty that I was playing the trust card on her. "Like you said before, I've never failed you before, right?" Nan nodded slowly.

"If you're sure…" She said. "Okay. Come on, Brody."

"You think we should just leave her here?" Brody protested. Nan raised an eyebrow.

"Mina's a big girl. She can take care of herself. Her hunches have never steered her wrong before. See ya later." Nan said, winking encouragingly.

"Bye." I echoed, wondering if I was doing the right thing in not confessing to her what was really going on. Brody still looked unconvinced, but he got back in the car anyway.

"Stay safe, Mina." He said as he started the car. All I could do was nod; my heart was lodged in my throat. I stepped away from the car, letting it drive passed me. Charlie's face was staring at me out of the back window. Mustering the remains of my courage, I gave him a little wave goodbye.

The car was getting smaller and smaller as it drove away.

Going.

Going.

Gone.


	3. The Rose

Jared found me ten minutes later in the same spot. I was on my knees, sobbing with no constraint. It hurt, not knowing if I would ever see the ones I loved again, it hurt worse than physical pain. I wanted to go home and wake up from this nightmare that was the Grimm curse. But it was inescapable. Jared knelt next to me slowly, as though afraid of startling me. Slowly, cautiously, I was enveloped in his embrace. I cried into his shirt, not caring what he thought of me or how broken I looked. I sobbed until the onslaught of tears ebbed and the pain dulled into a steady throb. Without a word Jared helped me to my feet. Gently he wiped my last tear off my face with his thumb.

"Come on." He said gruffly, but not unkindly. I nodded, too drained to argue. I followed Jared back to the apartment parking lot. There was his polished black motorcycle, as sleek and mysterious as its owner. We picked our way towards it, the parking lot cement a jagged maze of cracks sprouting weeds. Jared reached the motorbike first, his hand trailing the bike's handles lovingly. He looked back at me, and gestured to the bike.

"Well? Get on." I stepped back, my arms folded protectively around myself, shivering. Night was descending and the coldness was unforgiving. I stared at Jared, puzzled.

"I thought we were going back to your apartment." I whispered, my teeth chattering. Jared shook his head.

"Too obvious. The police will track us here. Plus, we need a proper place to train at."

"Where are we going?" Jared shrugged. "You'll see. Now hurry up, it's getting late." With some hesitation I boarded the bike. Without sparing me a glance, Jared sat in front of me and inserted his silver keys into the ignition. Instantly the motorcycle roared to life, the powerful rumble slashing through the serene night air like a knife. I jumped at the sudden noise, my uncertainty growing. The motorcycle purred underneath me, trembling with excitement and power. Jared bent over his bike with barely suppressed glee, his hands eagerly grasping the handle bars. He kicked off and the motorcycle lurched forward with a triumphant roar; we were zooming out of the decrepit parking lot. I gasped, my heart pounding in my throat as the motorcycle sliced through the cold air. Without a second thought I wrapped my arms around Jared for support. It was a strange and wonderful sensation, riding on a motorcycle. I felt as though I was witnessing something magical and wondrous; the merging of this boy and bike to become one dark, powerful beast. It was strange and beautiful at once. The the dimly flickering florescent street lights and the moon lit our way as we raced down the winding roads at break neck speeds. The cold wind slapped my unprotected face unforgiving. After only a few more seconds my resolve broke and I buried my face in Jared's back. I could feel myself relaxing almost against my will; the steady hum of the engine and Jared's warmth were too good for my weary mind to refuse. I closed my eyes, my worries and anxieties torn away by the winter wind. I felt safe and secure, though I could not say why. The darkness became complete as I sank into oblivion.

* * *

I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking it slightly. I blinked slowly, trying to gather my thoughts. I was not in my bed at home. The sudden feeling of not knowing where I was crashed into me like a physical blow. My heart skipped a beat, and panic cleared my mind in an instant. I jerked away from the hand and almost fell off the motorcycle. An arm went out to steady me.

"Careful." A voice warned. In the faint light I could make the outline of Jared's pale face twisted around to stare at me from his seat on the bike. "We're here." He added lightly. I blinked stupidly, noting for the first time the absence of the constant roaring of the engine. We had stopped. I shivered, taking in our surroundings.

An old church towered above us, rigid gothic architecture and frowning gargoyles giving an uninviting appearance. It had clearly been abandoned long ago; the bricks were chipped and the large heavily decorated oak doors were boarded up. A weather beaten 'For Sale' sign stood stoically in a frozen puddle of murky water. It took little imagination to thing of the place as haunted. I stared up at the place doubtfully.

"Here?" I asked disbelievingly, my voice small. "A church?"

"Long since desanctified." Jared said with a shrug. "It's big enough to accommodate our training needs, but out of the way. No one will come looking for you here." The realization I didn't know where I was hit me again, but this time it stayed. The landscape surrounding us was unfamiliar. How long had we been traveling? Were we even in the same town? I silently cursed myself for not being more attentive. I should have been watching where we were going. Now I was truly lost, expected to train in a creepy church against a deadly curse. Not to mention that Jared was apparently my only hope of survival. Jared snapped me out of my depressing thoughts. He got off his motorcycle and offered me his hand. I was glad it was dark so he could not make out my blush. Pretending not to notice his hand, I slid off the motorcycle. I instantly regretted it. My legs were wobbly and cramped from the ride. I stumbled like a newborn fawn, wincing as my aching leg muscles protested. I was beyond feeling, I was so numb with cold. If Jared was not watching me I would have sunk to the ground and refused to move another inch. But though his face was cast in shadow, I knew Jared was staring at me intensely, assessing my every move. I couldn't let him think I was weak, or he might assume I was too weak to break the curse. It was only my stubborn willpower that kept my knees buckling on the spot.

"You okay?" Jared asked, his voice unreadable.

"Of course." I growled in frustration. Jared studied me for another second before turning and grabbing his motorcycle's handle bars. Without a word he started pushing it towards the church. Casting another wary glance around and breathing in deeply to calm my nerves, I followed him with a unsteady gait.

* * *

Jared had a lock picking set in one of the bags strapped to his motorcycle. We navigated our way to a side entrance of the church half hidden by unkempt shrubbery and within minutes he was able to get the ancient rusted doorknob to turn again. Jared shouldered the door open and peered into church.

"Coast's clear." He informed me, a ghost of a smile playing his lips in the little light. I snorted in response and walked passed him. The hall was completely devoid of light besides the small amount coming from the doorway I had emerged from. Jared followed quickly after me, pushing his precious bike into the hallway with us. Carefully he closed the door with a high-pitched creak, and all was dark.

"Follow me." Jared said, closer to me than I expected. I started, but managed keep my dignity and not yelp in fright. I bit my lower lip in anxiousness, and took a hesitant step forward. It was so dark, suffocatingly so. The unseen walls seemed to be closing in, the entire creepy building slowly entangling me like a fly caught in a spider's web- A hand brushed mine.

"We'll never get anywhere at this rate." Jared said, a bit of hard teasing in his voice. His hand closed on top of mine firmly, and he pulled me forward. Desperately trying to keep myself from shaking, I followed. There was no way we could see through the darkness. However Jared walked so purposefully, carefully guiding me without ramming into walls, I began to wonder if his powers allow him to see in the dark. After the day I had, nothing would surprise me. We came out of the hallway and into the chapel.

Gigantic stained glass windows illuminated the empty rows of pews stretching across the room. Jared sighed with relief and broke away, jogging up the middle aisle. I trailed behind him, studying the decor. A life-size statue of a bearded man stood glaring down at me, his stone halo covered in flaking gold leaf. A saint, apparently. His empty condemning eyes were on me, as if wondering why a unworthy imp such as myself dared trespass on his abode. I quickly moved on, slowing to a stop in front of a stained glass window.

The colored glass fragments were welded together to form an elegant picture, that of a single rose. The red glass that formed the petals cast its brilliant hue onto my face with its unearthly beauty. I was entranced by it, something about it holding me spellbound. The familiar tingling sensation crawled up my spine, like an electric current spreading throughout my body. On impulse, I reached out and touched the stained glass. It was smooth and cool to my touch, the glass slick and flawless. The electric feeling hummed in my fingertips were I had touched it.

"Mina." I wrenched my gaze from the exquisite artwork and turned to Jared, who stood at the front of the chapel, inspecting it critically.

"There's a side room through that door." He told me, indicating the opposite side of the chapel. "That's where the brides usually prepare. You can sleep in there tonight. I'll be out here in the chapel, okay?"

"What?" I asked indignantly, forgetting about the stained glass window. Jared shrugged.

"Unless you want the chapel, and I take the bride's room. It's your choice." I glanced around the chapel, taking in all the frowning faces of the various saints.

"I'll take the bride's room." I agreed nervously. Jared smirked knowingly, and made his way towards me.

"Here." He said, holding a moth eaten red velvet curtain up. "I found it back there. This will have to do until we can find some bedding. Take it." I accepted it wordlessly, and looked the door Jared had pointed out to me.

"Are you sure this place is safe?" I asked uncomfortably. Jared chuckled, his brown eyes gleaming with their own light.

"Don't worry about it tonight. Nothing's been in this place for at least a decade. I'll stand guard, it'll be fine. Tomorrow morning, we start your training." He said, his tone hardening a little. "So get some rest. You'll need it." I nodded, to tired to argue.

"Goodnight." I yawned, readjusting the velvet bundle in my arms.

"'Night." Jared echoed, and I stumbled over to the bride's quarters. The room was dark and smelled of decayed flowers, but I was so worn out I couldn't care less. I threw the velvet mass on the ground and closed the door, locking it for good measure. Curling into a small ball on the outdated carpet and covering myself entirely with the velvet curtain, sleep found me easily.


	4. The King

Bang.

Bang!

BANG!

I was startled out of my fitful slumber by earth-shattering banging. Blinking distortedly and struggling upright dazedly, I vaguely wondered what in the world was going on. As the racket continued however, I began to get slightly annoyed. Honestly, what could Charlie be doing at this god-forsaken hour of the morning?

Charlie…

Memories came flooding back, strange and confusing. I was not in my bed at home. The curse was becoming stronger, more deadly. I was in an abandoned church with only Jared for company, who technically kidnapped me last night.

It was a lot to take in all at once.

And the whole time, that horrible banging noise crashed against my eardrums in an awful cacophony. Despite all my confusion and anxieties, I wanted nothing more at the moment than to stop that dreadful noise. I blearily sat up, my body aching from spending the night on the floor instead of my usual mattress. I surveyed my surroundings only briefly before my eyes coming to rest on the door, where the banging sound was coming from. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes quickly and launched myself at the door; unlocking it and throwing it open clumsily. Jared was on the other side, a brass pot in one hand and a wooden spoon in the other. Seeing my bewildered expression, Jared calmly lowered the pot and spoon to his sides, looking at me curiously.

"About time." He mused, one eyebrow raised questioningly. "I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes now. I was beginning to wonder if you even in there."

"I had a long day yesterday, okay?" I grumbled, annoyed at Jared's cockiness and my ears still ringing from his banging. Jared's slight smile faltered.

"You'll have to learn to sleep lighter." He said seriously. "If I had been an evil Fae, I could have easily killed you in your sleep." A shadow passed over Jared's face, dark and brooding. Before I could respond however, the shadow vanished, replaced by a familiar look of smugness.

"Here." Jared grabbed a trash bag on the floor next to him and thrust it at me. I caught it with both hand and looked at in confusion.

"What's this?" I asked slowly, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Some of your things I got from your apartment." Jared told me, shrugging.

"What?" I asked, placing the trash bag on the ground and rifling through it. Sure enough, the first thing I pulled out was one of my favorite shirts, a nice dark blue one with sleeves that reached my elbows. I looked back up at Jared, gaping.

"How did you get this stuff? Did my mom…" I trailed off, wondering whether Jared had told my mom I was safe and sound. Worry washed over me as I thought of my poor mom, having just recovered one child to loose another. Jared shifted his weight from one leg to another, burying his hands deep into his pockets.

"I didn't confront your mom, if that's what you were going to ask." He said shrewdly. "I snuck into your bedroom from the fire escape. I wasn't sure what you would want, so I nicked everything I could into the bag."

"You broke into my home?" I asked incredulously. Jared nodded, I stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Oh." I said, nervously playing with the top of the bag. "And did- did you leave my mom a message or something?" Jared shook his head.

"The less she knows right now, the better. If she knew what was really going on, well… she wouldn't be any less worried." I pushed my lips together in a thin line, trying to push pass my strangled emotions welling up.

"Get ready." Jared ordered briskly, not meeting my eyes. "We need to start training as soon as possible." Without waiting for my reply he stalked away, the shadows of the hallway seeming to bend towards him, eagerly grasping their beacon. I blinked, clearing my head of such thoughts, and dragged the trash bag into the bride's room.

* * *

Soon I was dressed and more or less ready for the day to begin. I tentively walked out of the bride's room and headed for the chapel, my arms crossed over my chest protectively. Everything about this situation was eerie and intimidating. All I wanted to do was run, run until I was back home, safe and sound with Mom and Charlie. I wanted to become a little kid again, where fairy tales character were securely tucked away in a book instead of seeking my blood. I wanted all the uncertainty to vanish like waking up from a bad dream-

"Ah." I wasn't sure how Jared ended up right behind me without my notice; my heart skipped a beat when I realized he was mere inches away. With a startled squeak I whirled around to face him, staring up into his face with some trepidation.

"You aren't paying attention." Jared remarked dryly, though his eyes sparkled with amusement. "Lost in your own thoughts?"

"Don't…do that!" I breathed through gritted teeth, upset at how easily I had become unnerved. Jared took a step back, quietly allowing me to collect myself. After a moment, he gestured for me to follow him into the chapel. I walked after him, desperately trying to pay attention in case Jared tried something like that again. The early morning sunlight filtered through the stain glass rose window, resulting in a vibrant cascade of colors shining on the floor. I stared at it as we walked passed, and yet again a tingling feeling raced up my spine, causing me to shiver.

"Are you good at chess, Mina?" Jared asked as we walked towards the other end of the chapel. I was caught off guard by the sheer unexpectedness of this question.

"Not particularly," I answered hesitantly.

"Pity."

"Why is that?"

"Because this-" Jared stopped walking and turned to face me. "Is like a game."

I snorted, not satisfied that he was comparing a deadly curse to a game of chess. Jared took in my disbelieving face and sighed. He put his hands out in a calming gestured and continued.

"And can tell me, Mina, how does one win a game of chess?" He asked seriously.

"You… capture the other player's king?" I asked slowly, wondering what with had to do with the curse.

"To win a game of chess," Jared explained slowly, as if talking to a small child, "You need foresight. Understanding what is going on around you and anticipating the next move is your only way to win." Jared sat down lazily on one of the pews and indicated for me to do the same. As I slid into the pew behind him, Jared propped his feet up and looked at me.

"So let's review what we know of this game so far. Our other player is the Curse. It is the one manipulating the pawns to come after you, representing the Fae. The only way to defeat the Curse is to take out all the pieces on the board, thus completing all the tales. You understand so far?"

"I think so." I said. "But what is the enemy's king, then? If we could capture the king…" Jared winced ever so slightly.

"Ah. There is that. However, the chess thing is a metaphor. There isn't actually a king that could end the game early."

"Yes there is." I said excitedly, the pieces starting to click together. "The Story. Or at least the Story's physical manifestation. Tegue." Jared paled rapidly, and sat up quickly, staring at me.

"How- how do you know about Tegue?" Jared stuttered, bewildered.

"He came to my apartment after the Snow White tale was completed." I told Jared, slightly glad I finally had some knowledge that he did not. "I was able to fit the pieces together. He's linked to the Story just like you're linked to the Grimiore-"

"Enough." Jared snarled, his face flushing scarlet. "Forget about the chess analogy, it's stupid. The only way to end the curse is to complete the tales. That's the only way, got it? Let's think of right now where you are. How many tales have you completed?"

"Why are you changing the subject?" I countered, not letting Jared distract me from his stumble. "Why can't I take on Tegue? If I can get to him the Story-"

"It won't work, okay?!" Jared burst, his eyes blazing with anger... and maybe fear? Jared looked away, trying to even his breathing an get his temper in check.

"Talking isn't solving anything." He grumbled, sitting up straighter. "So let's go on to the physical training. If more Fae being manipulated by the Curse are going to attack, then you need to be prepared. You'll need to learn how you use modern and well as fairy tale weapons, how to outsmart your enemy, and how to recognize a tale is taking place."

"Will it matter, in the end?" I softly asked, trying to hide how frightened I actually was. "The Fae are more powerful than I will ever be. Do I really stand a chance against them? They outnumber me, they have lived for hundreds of years, they're magical-"

"You have a chance." Jared interrupted. "And as for the Fae being magical, you have me... the Grimiore. Whatever. You're just going have to prepare. I know you have it in you." Jared lowered his gaze, a determine look on his face. "Mina, I will do everything in my power to make sure harm never comes to you. But in the end, you will have to defeat the curse on your own." Jared looked up, a kind of protective determination lighting up his dark features. Before I could question him further, Jared continued talking.

"But I can prepare you. So enough talk." Jared leaned down and retrieved something from under his pew. When he sat back up and handed me one of the items, I groaned.

Wooden swords.

Jared grasped his sword hilt, testing the sword's weight.

"Oh yes." He said, standing up in the en guard position, smiling wickedly. "Your training starts now."

And he attacked.

* * *

**Any suggestions? Notes? Likes or dislikes? What do you think about Jared? Where do think the story is going? Where should it be going? Tell me what you think!**


	5. Something There That Wasn't There Before

I grabbed my wooden sword and hurriedly held it above me, and not a moment too soon. Jared's sword clashed with mine in a forceful blow, jarring my arm painfully. Jared withdrew, his eyes appraising me.

"Nice reflexes." He said offhandedly before lunging back at me. This time I parried his blade, holding my sword hilt with two hands and side stepping.

"What the heck?!" I yelled at Jared, surprise and annoyance kindling my temper. "This is how you plan to train me? By attacking me?"

"Only partly." Jared replied smoothly, his black eyes alive with a kind of demented zeal. "What did you think this was going to be? A walk through the park?" Jared quickly jabbed out again, but I dodged, holding my sword in front of me defensively. Jared backed away, studying my stance with a practiced eye.

"The only way to learn these kinds of things is through real life experience." Jared said seriously, finally looking me in the eyes. "You want to learn to defend yourself? Fine. Defend yourself." And he charged. I instantly retreated, running from between the pews and into the wide center aisle. Jared followed me cautiously, his sword held level with his torso.

"This is mad!" I said half-heartedly, knowing my protests fell on deaf ears. I knew Jared well enough to sense his moods. Right now he was being as stubborn as a mule, and nothing or no one could change his mind.

"Is it?" Jared asked coolly, beginning to circle me. I had no choice but to mirror his actions, keeping a safe distance between us. "I don't think it is. If you can't learn to fight me, how are you going to stand up to the Curse's Fae? You won't. You'll keep doing what you're doing." Jared took a confident step forward, and I skirted away.

"You'll keep running. Retreating. Hiding. First it was Brody, then Nan, me, and finally Deandre." Jared growled. "Who are you going to have fight your own battles next, Mina? Charlie?" His voice was like acid, and I flinched at his words. He kept advancing, his eyes holding my gaze captive, no matter how much I wanted to look away. I was inching toward the front of the chapel, the marble steps leading to a dais behind me. Jared stood a few yards away, wooden sword poised, his eyes alight with burning black fire. The morning light filtering through the stain glass windows did not land on Jared. There seemed to be a permanent trace of darkness about him; a train of shadows behind him, twisting and shifting- I blinked rapidly, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"So this is it then, is it?" Jared asked heatedly, frozen in his stance. His lips curled into a sneer, which made me flush with anger. He was goading me, I knew it- and it was working. I itched to give him a good whack upside the head with my wooden blade, but I was still reluctant to confront him. He was skilled in swordsmanship when I only knew what he had previously taught me.

"Too scared?" Jared provoked, watching my expression closely as it soured at his words. "Coward. Charlie would have attacked me already. I should have taken him instead of _you_._" _

"Don't- don't you dare-" I stammered, raged beyond words. Jared's words had finally honed in on my weak link; no one threatened my baby brother. With a growl of anger, I leaped at Jared, my sword cutting through the air with my full force behind it. Our blades connected, and splinters exploding from their meeting. Jared quickly withdrew his blade and jabbed at my exposed chest. The flat of his blade hit my ribs with a loud _whack!, _and I stumbled back, cradling my side. I gasped for breath, looking up at Jared with loathing in my eyes.

"Don't use strength, or you will be beaten." Jared instructed, twirling in sword in his hand. "You need to use your quickness to your advantage. Don't stop in on place; keep moving." And before I could recover he was at me again, his blade slicing through the air. I parried the blow and then jumped out of the way just in time; Jared's blade came crashing where I had been just a moment before.

"Very good." Jared said approvingly. "Keep it up. And don't be afraid to make the first move, that's how you'll get the upper hand." I did not reply but instead aimed a swing at Jared's neck. Jared ducked and countered with his own move, rapping my thigh painfully. It stung horribly, my leg muscles stiffening in response to the pain. I let out a sharp exhale, but my pride stopped me from crying out. Before I could register what was happening, a strong arm was wrapping around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I was pushed against Jared's chest as I struggled, but it was in vain. Jared's sword came up to my neck, the cool wood applying a little pressure underneath my chin. I found it impossible to swallow, my eyes trying to look at the sword pressing into my skin.

"Dead." Jared whispered, a little sadly. "You have to focus, Mina."

"I'm- trying-" I choked out, trying to distance myself from the wooden sword.

"Trying isn't good enough." Jared said bitterly. "Try all you want, you'll still end up dead."

"No, I WON'T!" I cried out, frustration and desperation coloring my voice. "I'll prove you wrong. I can end this curse. I'm not going to die. I won't!"

"Show me." Jared urged, and with one fluid motion released me. I turned to glare at him, rubbing my neck ruefully. This time I attacked first, much more viciously, eager to hurt Jared as much as possible.

* * *

I had to admit grudgingly that I was improving. I darted around Jared like a dragonfly, flittering through the air, using my whole body as my tool. I spun and ducked and jumped around nimbly as a sprite, my hair flying behind me in a flash of rich brown. Jared did not have time to aim properly at me, nor was he able to pin me again. Steadily less of his attacks found their target, while I was able make a hit a few times myself.

The fighting continued for hours. My arms felt like lead, my whole body was stinging and sore from Jared's successful attacks. Both him and I were drenched in sweat, but neither of us dared to pause for fear the other would gain the upper hand. I was furious at Jared for his taunting, and it was probably only sheer determination and spite that kept me from crumbling in an exhausted heap. But I couldn't let Jared win, I couldn't- sweat dripped into my eyes, but I refused to be distracted. My eyes were transfixed on Jared's wrist, trying to get my overworked mind to anticipate his next move.

"Truce?" I suggested weakly as I blocked Jared's lunge, twisting his sword up into the air. My arms were beginning to tremble uncontrollably, and my knees threatened to give out from underneath me. This had to end soon, I thought despairingly.

"Already?" Jared panted heavily. "N-n-never. Keep going."

"This is ridiculous!" I argued, feebly defending myself.

"No!" Jared said forcefully. For the first time in hours, he lowered his weapon. Looking at him properly for the first time, I realized how desolate he looked. "I can't quit now!" He muttered frenziedly, running a hand through his hair wearily. "Every moment we waste is bringing you closer to peril." Jared inhaled slowly, and then raised his sword again. However as he stepped forward, he stumbled, falling to his knees.

"Jared!" I gasped, dropping my sword and rushing to his side. I grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to look at me. His head was bowed in defeat, his black hair curtaining his eyes from view. He did not react to my touch, but sat there silently.

"Are you hurt?" I asked fearfully, ignoring my own soreness.

"Fine." Jared whispered, his hand shakily going to his forehead. "I just- got dizzy. I'm fine, Mina."

"No, you are not fine!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand. Both of us were trembling uncontrollably as our muscles rebelled, but I ignored my own pain and focused on Jared's. He was exhausted. Had he gotten any sleep last night? As I remembered how he told me he went to my home last night to take my stuff, I guessed not. Jared's hand was quaking in mine, and I suddenly saw him in a new light; he wasn't as powerful and mysterious as I had always believed him to be. He wasn't flawless and inhuman, but had his own fears and vulnerabilities. Jared finally looked up at me, and I could see his dark, soulful eyes were misted over with fatigue.

"Oh, Jared..." I murmured sympathetically, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Jared blinked, as if he could not quite believe his eyes.

"I'm fine, Mina." He tried convincing me again, but I ignored his weak excuse. I kept my arm around him, partly to lend him comfort, and the other part to keep him from trying to get up. I was scared for him, I had to admit. Why did he keeping pushing himself so hard? Why couldn't I figure him out? Jared reached for his fallen sword, but I moved it out of his reach.

"No. Absolutely not!" I said, as Jared reached for his sword again. "You must be mad if you think we are going to continue right now! You are in no shape-"

"I have to." Jared said, leaning over me. With a frustrated growl, I picked the sword up and held it over my head. Jared clumsily reached for it, wrapping his hand around mine and the sword hilt, and pulling it closer to him. I tried pulling away, but even in his weakened condition Jared was pulling the sword closer. Soon we had a tug-of-war going on, both of us gripping the sword stubbornly between us.

"Let go!" I demanded.

"You let go!" Jared said indignantly. "You're acting like a three year-old, honestly!"

"Why are you so insufferably stubborn?!"

"Speak for yourself!" Jared huffed irritably.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?!" I snapped, searching Jared's face fiercely for the answer. "You're going to end up hurting yourself! Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I can't risk losing you!" Jared cried out, revealing the true depth of his anguish. Before I could do anything but gape at him, Jared blushed furiously and gave the sword another tug. I wasn't expecting that, and I lurched forward with the sudden motion.

Jared and I were face to face.

Almost nose to nose.

We were very, very close.

Jared's face mirrored my own surprise and confusion. For a long moment, nothing happened. All we could do was stare at each other in shock, taking in our features. I never noticed before how pale Jared's face was, framed in the jagged edges of the shaggy haircut. Nor had I noticed how his eyes were not only one color, but a whole spectrum of shadowy colors, which got steadily darker towards the pupil.

At the same time, Jared and I broke our gaze and leaned away, blushing furiously.

"Lunch." Jared said lamely, looking completely lost. "We'll eat, and then resume. Is that all right with you?" Though I would have much rather have called it a day and allowed Jared to rest his aching limbs, I knew that in his own odd way, he was trying to meet me in the middle.

"Sure." I stuttered awkwardly, my thoughts distorted and confusing. Jared nodded and stood, leaving his wooden sword on the floor, almost like a peace offering. He stumbled down the aisle, his legs wobbling slightly. I sat in the same place as Jared exited the chapel. I was struck dumb, floundering in a tide of unidentifiable emotions. I couldn't get the picture of Jared's face out my mind, it seemed permanently imprinted there. What was wrong with me? "_Because I can't risk losing you!" _Jared had told me, his voice anguished. I could feel my cheeks warming slightly. What was happening? Had Jared hit me too hard on the head with his sword? Would that explain the light, floating feeling I felt? No. It was something much more complicated, much more dangerous and _powerful_ than a simple wound.

There was something there that wasn't there before.


	6. The Beast

Thankfully, a break for lunch seemed exactly what Jared needed. His flaming hot temper died, and the feverish determination he had shown was temporarily laid aside. Together we ate in uncomfortable silence in the church's small kitchen. I must have been starving, as Jared and I made our way through four peanut butter and jelly sandwiches each. After downing the last precious drops of Coke and wiping my mouth with my arm in a clearly unladylike fashion, I relaxed against the white counter top. Despite my resentment at Jared's method of teaching, I was really quite proud of myself. I had held up rather well, I thought smugly. I was not as terribly hopeless as Jared seemed to think I was.

"We'll take a break from swordplay for the moment." Jared said staring at the empty Wonder bread plastic bag glumly, his hands sticky with jelly. "Time is our number one enemy now. There is so much you'll need to know if you are to have a fighting chance at breaking the curse."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm just saying the truth." Jared defended, looking at me with an eyebrow raised. I flushed as our eyes met and quickly looked away. God, what was wrong with me? I was never this jumpy before. But I had this weird feeling that bubbled at pit of my stomach and sent the tips of my ears tingling. I couldn't look directly at Jared, yet I found that I wanted to soak in his features, to ingrain them into my memory. I winced internally at my own thoughts. If Jared noticed my comfortableness, he spared my already distressed feelings and didn't comment.

"We'll practice with the Grimiore next." Jared announced, cracking his knuckles. "I assume you have it on you?" I nodded, pulling the miniature red notebook out of my jean's pocket. Nervously I rubbed my thumb across the spiral spine, the magic emanating from it so powerful it was causing my fingers to go numb. Jared glared at the Grimiore, his eyebrows drawing together in a disapproving manner.

"You know the basics with the book." Jared said cautiously, prowling over to my side. "You've been able to defend yourself sufficiently with it so far, at least."

"Hey, it hasn't been easy." I defended. "Give me a little credit."

"Exactly. It hasn't been easy." Jared said, frowning. "But it needs to be if you are going to use the Grimiore successfully every time. You'll have to learn to control it, to master it." Jared's features twitched as he stared at the Grimiore. There was an odd look in his eyes, a kind of obsessive hunger that I didn't think had anything to do with peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Surreptitiously I moved the book closer to me. Jared blinked, snapping out of his trance dazedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily. Jared gave the book one final glance before wrenching his gaze back up at me.

"I mean," Jared said impatiently, "That you will have to take direct control over the Grimiore. What happens when the Grimiore is opened?"

"It sucks in the evil Fae." I answered promptly.

"Wrong." Jared retorted, pointing a finger at me accusingly. "It does whatever you want it to. When you open the book, it takes the Fae away only when _you_ want it to. It's the same principle as the way it morphs into any form you want. You and the Grimiore are linked by powerful magic. As long as the Grimm blood flows through your veins, the Grimiore is forced to submit to your will."

"You make it sound as though it's a prisoner." I said, disgruntled.

"In some ways, it is." Jared replied tightly. "Now, say that an ogre attacks you. What would you do?"

"Open the Grimiore."

"And?"

"And... what?"

"Most of the time your panic sends the Grimiore a clear message. You want the Grimiore to take away whatever is frightening you. So far, it's always been the Fae, and the Grimiore has been able to respond appropriately. But you need to be more specific with your wants. Whenever you open the Grimiore, it's like it is awaking up from a deep slumber. You need to transmit exactly what you need done as quickly as possible. If your mind is clouded with panic, the Grimiore won't be able to understand what it is you need."

"You- you make it sound like it's alive." I said cautiously, staring down at the Grimiore like I was truly seeing it for the first time.

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" Jared said shrewdly. Before I could ask him what he meant, he continued.

"So we'll need to practice you giving the Grimiore exact orders under extreme stress. For our practice, that stress will be me." I groaned inwardly at his words. Were we ever going to have a peaceful moment?

"As the Grimiore won't suck me into its pages, you'll have to resort to other tactics. Don't hesitate in attacking me; trust me, I won't give you that courtesy."

"Again with the attacking?" I moaned. "And what do you mean, other tactics? Like what?"

"Do I have to hold your hand through the entire thing?" Jared asked sarcastically. "Think for yourself, Grimm!"

"I am." I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "And I think that this isn't a good idea."

"If you want to die painfully, your choice." Jared said impassively with a shrug. "This is how it's going to work. I'm going to shape shift into some of the Fae you may meet in the rest of the tales. You defend yourself the best you can with the Grimiore, or with whatever else you can get your hands on for that matter. Got it?"

"I don't want to fight you. We're both still tired from our last training session, we can't just-"

"I'm doing it whether you want to or not." Jared growled. "So sorry if I've inconvenienced you trying to save your neck. You have until the count of five."

"But-"

"One..."

"Jared!"

"Two..."

"Ugh!" I knew it was impossible to argue with him, so I turned tail and ran out of the kitchen. This was mad, this was. By trying to save me, Jared was going to kill us both. Silently swearing, I assessed the dim corridor before me. Dusty doors lined the halls, all identical but for old-fashioned brass ornate numbers at eye level. Why was everything so cursedly dim in this drafty old building? Up ahead a single bulb shone its weak light on the scene. There were no windows offering light or hope of escape. So many doors, so many choices- but where to hide? I didn't know where these places led to. A bizarre labyrinth of ill-lit corridors with a monster stalking me down. Speaking of monster- a rumbling growl came from the kitchen, vibrating my bones.

"Ready or not," A horrid, raspy voice called out sing-song, like a cat toying with a mouse before it eats it. I shuddered like I had been dumped in a bucket of ice-water at the sound; whatever was talking I definitely did not want to meet. Already my heart was quickening its pace._ It's Jared, it's just Jared-_ but the thought did nothing to soothe my anxieties. Clutching the Grimiore so tightly it hurt, I opened the first door I came to and ducked inside. I pressed myself against a wall, my eyes roving frantically about the room.

"Here I come." The voice whispered silkily.

* * *

I used to have nightmares like this when I was a little kid. About the creatures that went bump in the night, the monsters under the bed, the dreaded bogeyman- but now those fears were all too real. Something _bad_ was hunting me down, just out of sight. It lurked in the shadows, watching me. I could feel its cruel eyes appraising me, preparing to strike. I kept moving, weaving through the maze of abandoned rooms. Adrenaline pounded through my mind, heightening my instinctual senses, but clouding my mind with outright terror. I shouldn't be afraid, Jared wouldn't hurt me, he would never-

But even so, I was scared witless. I didn't want to do this anymore. The swordplay had taxed me physically, but the mental strain of being hunted in the dark was too much. I couldn't do this. If this was what was required of me to break the curse, maybe- maybe I would fail. I might try my best, but in the end, I would meet the same fate as all my lineage had.

Death.

There were eyes watching me. I could feel them on my back. There was no time to despair about the future. It was here, right now, I had to worry about. I ran across the classroom I was in to a door on the opposite side. Throwing it open with its rusty hinges shrieking, I bolted into the room, slamming the door behind me.

I was in an office. It was a shabby, unkempt sort of office, but an office nonetheless. But then I noticed something that made my heart skip a beat.

The only exit was the door I had just come from.

I was trapped.

The door was slowly creaking open, almost like it was sighing. I tensed, dread freezing me in place. All I could do was stare as the door opened.

A shadowy figure stood in the threshold. It was unlike any creature I'd ever seen before. It towered above me, taller than any human. It's entire body was covered in thick black fur, dark as an endless abyss. Unmercifully eyes glinted demonically, its wolfish snout sniffing the air for my scent. It curled its lips back in a snarl, revealing deadly fangs. It was going to attack any second. I had to defend myself, and quickly.

Shakily, I opened the Grimiore.

A swarm of glowing spots of pure light leaped from the pages and flew at the monster. They were crackling with energy and buzzed around their enemy like angry hornets. The creature roared furiously at the light, swiping it away with its massive paw. It was barreling toward me, closer, closer...

A force field exploded out of the Grimiore and grew around me like a ginormous bubble. It swirled and sparked with magic, pulsing like a living thing. The monster threw itself against the ethereal shield, but was repelled back. It began beating its massive arms against the force field, sending tremors through the gossamer veil of magic protecting me. Bit by bit the horrid creature was weakening my protective bubble. The force field strained to protect me, the shock of the creature's blows indenting it slightly. The magic was wearing thin, and then in an instant the entire thing disappeared with an audible _pop!_ The monster staggered back and fell to the ground. Purposefully, it stood again, its shoulders hunched forward. The Grimiore was open in my hands, its pages facing the monster- yet nothing came out. My mind, on the edge of hysteria, could not think of a way to drive the monster back. All I wanted was it to disappear, to have everything _end_. I wanted to go back home to my apartment that smelled vaguely of peanut oil, I wanted draw comfort from my mom's embrace, and I wanted desperately to see Charlie again. Charlie, my baby brother I would do anything in the world for. Charlie, who was waiting for his big sister that might never returned-

"Stop!" I screamed at the monster that had been Jared. It was prowling over, fangs barred and muscles rippling. A sense of finality blanketed the scene as it approached. Charlie would wonder why his sister left him, why she never came back. He would grow up alone, remembering me only in a distant memory of his childhood, comforting but intangible. Gone. My father had left us too. Had his thoughts turned to us before he had died? The phantom towered above me, waiting for me to act. But I was paralyzed, and the Grimiore stayed silent. No help was coming-

"No!" I cried, my voice reverberating around the small room. I was shaking violently, the Grimiore clasped in my hands- with a scream of fury and hopelessness at my fate, I threw the Grimiore as hard as I could.

It all happened at once.

As soon as my fingertips broke contact with the Grimiore, the shadows in the room fled toward me. I screamed as the darkness pooled at my feet, twisting and amassing together. A wind that had not been there before sprang into being, whipping my hair around in a miniature tornado. The monster was suddenly Jared again, just Jared. He was reaching out for me, fear in his eyes. Then, he was gone, like a flickering flame being blown out into nonexistence. Only his shadow remained imprinted on the floor, though only for a second. Then it to melted into the tumultuous mass at my feet. They were reaching for me in a chaotic tumble, raging wildly- the Grimiore clattered to the floor.

And as quickly as it had started, it stopped. All was quiet.

I crumbled to the floor, crying silently. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I knew I was alone. Somehow when I threw the Grimiore, Jared had vanished. I didn't bother questioning it at the moment, but instead let hysteria run its foul course. I had felt so powerless. I hadn't been able to think of how the Grimiore could defend me.

What if the monster hadn't been Jared?

I was going to die, wasn't I? If I reacted to a controlled training situation so badly, how would I defend myself in the face of a real threat?

The Grimiore lay innocently on the ground. Inhaling slowly, I tried to rein in my strained nerves. I had lost myself in the panic, that was all. I had let my imagination override my rational thoughts. It was my fault the Grimiore hadn't worked. I had to stay focused at the task at hand, to commit.

Or I could leave the book on the floor.

I could walk away. Simply get up and walk out of the church. Jared was gone and couldn't boss me around anymore. I could make my own decision, free of the judgment of others.

But I knew deep down I couldn't. I wouldn't. I knew what was the right thing to do, and I would not ignore it. Brushing away the tears on my cheeks, I crawled over to the Grimiore. Taking a second to compose myself, I touched the Grimiore.

The effect was instantaneous. Magic raced up my hand, my arm, and through my whole body. It sparked and crackled and danced through my veins, but not unpleasantly. The Grimiore flew open, the pages flipping on its own accord. Shadows sprang out of the book and suddenly Jared was standing in front of me. He looked bewildered, blinking a few times as he took in his surroundings. He glanced at me crouched at his feet, the Grimiore in my hands.

"Mina." Jared said, sucking in air like he hadn't been breathing. He bent down, offering me his hand. I took it, clinging to the Grimiore as I stood. However even though I was standing, Jared didn't let go of my hand. He was squeezing it in his own, almost painfully.

"Never- _Never_ do that again." Jared hissed, his voice containing thinly veiled fury. "Do you understand what you just did? _Do you?!_" I tried pulling my hand away from him, but Jared kept a tight hold on it. He leaned closer, his eyes dark with anger and fear.

"Of course you don't understand. You don't understand anything." Jared stormed, loosing the little control he had over his temper. "When you threw the Grimiore, you threw away the only thing protecting you from the evil Fae. I cannot protect you if you do not have the Grimiore on you."

"Why did you disappear?" I asked, hiding my unease. Jared growled angrily, his fingers digging into my wrist.

"You're aware I'm linked to the Grimiore, but it's more than that. If a Grimm is not in possession of the Grimiore, the Grimiore's magic is thrown into a period of hibernation. As I am a physical manifestation of the Grimiore or the Grimiore's power, without a Grimm I literally _cease to exist_. How in the world am I supposed to shield you from harm if you can't even keep a hold of the damned book?!"

"Jared, I didn't know-"

"There was nothing I could do for your father either. I remember standing there trying to help ward the Fae off alongside your father. He fought valiantly, but when the Grimiore wouldn't work for him, he threw it away. I never saw him again. I was sent back to the shadows, back to the eternal darkness until you found the Grimiore and I was once again awakened. Generation after generation I've watched the Grimm family withered away. Do you want to meet the same fate as your dear old father?"

"Don't talk about him!" I shouted, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I will if I want to. I deserve that much, after training and befriending him. This is why I can't afford to get attached to any of you! But you-" Jared pointed at me accusingly, his eyes also brimming with tears. "I can't help _feeling_, though I've tried for hundreds of years to suppress it. You've gone and attached yourself to me!" Jared shook his head violently, his voice cracking. "I want to help, to protect and save, but I'm powerless. You're going to die just like the others- because of me!"

"I'm not going to die!" I screamed, wrenching my hand away.

"They all have. What makes you think that you're any different?"

"Are you condemning me then? You never had any hope in me, did you?"

"Why should I hope? You're just a naive little girl, facing impossible odds. Don't fool yourself Mina. Don't hope, it will only lead to disappointment." In a moment of rage, I slapped Jared across the mouth with a ringing _'crack!'_. Jared stepped back hastily, massaging his jaw.

"Maybe you're right, Jared." I said shakily, my fists clenched at my sides. "Maybe I should have already have given up hope. Hope in you, at least. I thought maybe you were trustworthy, that you cared- but you don't. You're a beast!"

Jared's face blanched. Numbly, he staggered over to the chair behind the desk and sank into it. I followed him cautiously, stopping at the desk and glaring at him, my hands itching to slap him again. Jared gazed up at me, his anger gone. All that was left was shock.

"You're right." Jared said, his voice barely above a whisper. He sank lower into his seat.

"You are absolutely right."


	7. The Story

Jared was still reeling from the blow. _'You're a beast!'_ she has shouted angrily at him. But it wasn't her insult that had shocked him but her choice of words that had set warning bells off in his head. It couldn't be- no. That would be too cruel. Even the Story wouldn't... his mouth was dry. Of course. Why had he not recognized it before? He stared dumbly at Mina as horror washed over him. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had been playing his part in the Story's tale without even realizing it. But he couldn't be part of this, not so close to her- He slammed his fist on the table in rage, his breathing turning ragged. He was supposed to be Mina's guide, aiding her whenever possible on her quests. He had never once stopped to wonder if he would be dragged into this mess, to be used. He gripped the desk tightly, hanging his head so that Mina would not see the fear that clouded his eyes.

"Out." He said shakily, not daring to look up.

"This isn't over yet." Mina snapped, her voice filled with defiance. Part of him admired her courage to stand up to him. The other part of him was terrified. He might be putting her in danger by getting involved in the tale. He could feel her steely gaze directed at him. Could she see that he was crumbling on the inside? She had the unnerving ability to get under his skin, to make his happy and worried and scared out of his mind all at once.

"OUT!" He shouted, his fear and desperation hardening into crazed fury. He knew Mina flinched at the force of his outburst, and instantly regretted his actions. Mina hadn't done anything to deserve his rage.

"Fine." Mina replied coldly, though Jared could detect a slight tremor in her voice. Guilt and self-hate washed over him. Couldn't she see how her mere presence tormented him with unexplainable emotions? Jared didn't move as Mina stormed away, slamming the door behind her. Jared leaned back in his chair, utterly exhausted. Now Mina was mad at him. Again. God, couldn't he do anything right? He sighed wearily and closed his eyes. He could make out the comforting scent of strawberries, which Mina always smelled of. That helped clear his head. Coming up with a plan, Jared stood abruptly.

"Tegue!" He yelled to the room at large. A second later, a sparkling oval portal appeared in midair. Beyond it showed a babbling stream and a grove of fruitful trees. Though it was a dreary autumn here, the land it showed seemed to be timelessly held in the spring season. The sound of tinkling laughter could be heard in the felt a pang of jealousy catching a glimpse of the beautiful magical land he had been forbidden to enter. A moment later Tegue came into view and walked out of the portal into the room with Jared. After Tegue had exited the portal, it disappeared. Jared could not help but sigh with longing, staring at the place where the portal had vanished.

"You called, little brother?" Tegue asked, warily taking stock of his surroundings.

"Yes, I did." Jared answered thinly, not appreciating the 'little brother' greeting. He and Tegue were both hundreds of years old, yet his brother relished in constantly reminding Jared that he was younger. Tegue took Jared's seat and propped his feet on the desk before looking at Jared expectantly. Jared gritted his teeth, but willed himself not to loose his temper.

"Is Mina in another tale right now?" He demanded. Tegue scratched his chin lazily.

"How should I know?"

"You're the Story!" Jared burst, his hotheadedness barely in check. Tegue raised an eyebrow.

"Technically I'm not. I'm just the Story's physical manifestation. And yes."

"Yes what?" Jared asked irritably.

"Yes, another tale is taking place." Tegue answered, rolling his eyes. "Why do you want to know? You're not supposed to interfere directly."

"I know that, except it's going to be hard if I'm part of the tale!" Jared explained. "I-I am part of the tale, aren't I?" He asked faintly, dreading the answer. A single nod from Tegue confirmed his fears.

"How could you drag me into this?!" Jared spat, anger masking his worry. His fists were balled; he would have liked nothing better than to hit Tegue, square in the mouth. Tegue held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I can't control the Story any more than you control the Grimiore. The Story chooses for itself." Jared bit back an angry retort and instead ran a hand through his pitch-black hair.

"I just hate being a puppet. What if the Story makes me-" Jared stopped, unsure how to continue. What if the Story made him do something he would never want to, like hurt Mina? It had once forced him to abandon her in the middle of the woods; what other horrible scenarios would he be forced to act in? Not for the first time Jared wondered at the agreement between the Grimms and the Fae resulting in the Grimm Curse. To have to replay the same fairy tale scenes over and over- he shuddered, his mind once again flitting back to Mina.

"The Story can only manipulate things that are already there." Tegue said indifferently. "It can't make something out of nothing. Everything in the tale will reflect reality and vice versa." Jared nodded, only somewhat comforted. Tegue smiled at Jared's frown. "Have you guessed your role in the tale yet, brother?" Jared cringed.

"I have a suspicion." Jared admitted, hoping beyond hope he was wrong. Tegue grinned gleefully and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Ooh, this has to be a good one, if you're so upset. Well come on, tell me! What are you?" Jared's jaw clenched. It was just like his brother to take joy from his suffering.

"Remind me again why I don't kill you with my bare hands right now." Jared snarled. "All of my problems would end if it weren't for you." Tegue sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his seat, obvious to Jared's deadly glare.

"You can't murder me. Without the Story, without _me_, you're nothing. You know as well as I do that if the Grimms defeat me, your purpose to protect them is gone. No curse, no Grimiore. You will melt away into nonexistence."

"I know." Jared snapped tightly. Tegue continued, his eyes glinting with malevolent light.

"And in the same way, the Curse stops me from striking you down. If the Grimiore wasn't there to protect the Grimms, I would have their whole lineage wiped out. However, the Curse would then be broken when the last Grimm died, and the Story would be useless. Therefore, I too would fade into nonexistence. Neither can live if the other dies. If either of us dies, the other is sure to follow. Our own destruction is mutually assured." Jared stayed silent, refusing to look his brother in the eye.

"Now, one last question." Tegue drawled, staring at Jared curiously.

"If you know that my demise would mean your own, why are you training that Grimm girl so persistently? Almost as if you believe she can survive." Tegue let out a barking laugh. "Oh, but I must be mistaken. You've been forced to watch Grimm after Grimm being killed by the curse. My brother is not stupid. He not let his emotions- say for a certain doomed girl- push him to believe in a false hope?"

"You've gone too far." Jared said, trembling where he stood. His brother's words brought out his deeply hidden fears as though he had reach in and tugged them out of Jared's soul. Jared was crumbling, and he knew it- he could see it. After years of aiding the Grimms only to watch as the curse cut them down, he had sunk into despair. He didn't want to care, he couldn't care…

But he did care.

Oh, he cared so much it hurt. It hurt that he could still hear the dying screams echoing in his mind. They haunted him wherever he went, a constant reminder how worthless he was, how powerless. It hurt, everything hurt-

"Don't hope, brother." Jared closed his eyes, refusing to shed tears in front of his older brother. What had he done to deserve this eternal damnation?

"Hope will crush your soul when she dies. You know she will die, don't you?" There was a tense silence.

"You can leave now. Jared said, blinking his tears back. Tegue grumbled but stood.

"Alright, you've won. But I'll be watching this tale closely. If you're so worked up, it's bound to be interesting." Jaredresisted the urge to knock some sense into his brother. Didn't he understand how dangerous Jared was? If the Story used him, he would be a very valuable pawn. Jared had spent all this time trying to protect Mina, when the danger could be himself.

"See ya." Tegue said, disappointed his brother had become so withdrawn so that he couldn't nettle him further. The portal appeared, and without a backward glance Tegue stepped through it. The portal disappeared again, leaving the room empty of its splendor. Jared started to pace with nervous energy.

He was the Beast from the tale Beauty and the Beast.

It all made sense now. The tale paralleled how in reality Jared had taken someone Mina loved, Charlie in this case, and how Mina she agreed to come with him to protect him. Jared's heart tightened. He shouldn't have let Mina convince him to trade positions with her brother. He had known that he couldn't handle to be around her, and yet when she had pleaded to him, his resolve had crumbled. So he had taken Mina instead, thus completing part of the tale.

Next came the tricky part. Jared leaned against the wall, suddenly feeling sick. Over the generations of Grimms, the ending to Beauty and the Beast had changed. In a few lucky cases, there was a happily ever after. Most of the time the 'Beauty' escaped from the Beast, fleeing back home. But more often than not it ended in bloodshed. Beauty or The the Beauty's lover would kill the beast. Other times- Jared felt nauseous. Other times, the Beast had ended up killing Beauty. Jared looked down at his hands, faintly wondering if they would sprout claws. A mangled sob escaped him. He couldn't do this, but there was no escape. As long as Mina held the Grimiore, he couldn't leave. She wouldn't be able to survive the tales without the Grimiore's help, without _his_ help.

But what if things got out of hand? What if he lost control and became the beast? The Grimiore couldn't imprison him like it could the other Fae. He could be a threat to Mina. That was the last thing he wanted. This was part of the reason why he couldn't afford to get attached, and yet they were bound together by Fate. The only thing he could do was hope she would have to sense to stay away, that _he_ had the sense. That shouldn't be too hard. After all, she hated his guts.

_'The Story can't make something out of nothing.'_ Tegue had told him. Jared hung his head in shame.

He really was a beast.

* * *

Jared didn't know how he had been in that small office with only his morbid thoughts for company. Hours, probably. When he finally stepped out of the office, he sighed wearily. He would have to find Mina. Undoubtedly she would be furious at him for his outburst earlier. He would have to find her and apologize. He started down the hall towards the chapel, his morbid thoughts trailing behind him. There were just too many variables, too many things that could go wrong because of him- but he had no choice. If he stopped training Mina, her death was the inevitable end. If he continued to train her, continued to get close to her, knowing that he was the beast... he was putting her in danger. Yet there was danger at every turn, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.

He was going to get hurt again.

Jared clenched his jaw tightly, determined to remain in his usual stoic demeanor. Mina could never guess the true depth of his despair, how truly broken he was-

Speaking of Mina-

Something was wrong. The church seemed too quiet.

Mina wasn't the type to keep silent. Jared stopped walking, his heart pounding.

"Mina?" He shouted, suddenly uneasy. No answer. Jared picked up his pace and entered the chapel.

It was empty.

"Mina?!" Jared yelled, whirling around wildly, hoping to catch a glance of chocolate brown hair, the glint of defiant eyes. Yet he was all alone in the Herculean chapel, stone saints glaring down at him disapprovingly. His voice echoed off the walls, making him feel small and insignificant. Jared tore down the center aisle, dread coursing through him. In a flash he was in front of the bridal room and opening the door.

Empty.

Jared staggered back. The bag of clothes he had brought Mina was gone, along with the dusty velvet she had used as bedding. Jared clung to the doorway, trying in vain to steady his panicked breathing.

Mina was gone.


End file.
